TTT vs teeny weeny peeny
by TripleThomasTeamSINS
Summary: the ttt faces off against a rabid animal...the teeny weeny peeny


HHen imready to dielo

Bloody is a nerd

Fuck you

Hi I'm Bloody and i like sucking dick

HI IM ANI AND IM GAY FOR no

HI IM BLOODY AND I EAT MY OWN BOOGERS

HI IM ANI AND WELCOME TO DISNEY CHANNEL

OKAY ANYWAYS LETS GO

SO little tomtomt was walking down town. He was eating a tomato. He probably stole it because hes a picec ovf fuckery. mY CAT IS YELLIN G ATM ME HANG ON. oky there. Anyways little tom tom was walkin along one day when suddenly he heard a….. _thunk…...thunk…...htunuk…..htunk...hunk…._

He glanced aorund. What could be that noise? Then he realized. Only one thing could be that nose….

And out from around the corner came….THE TEENY WEENY PEENY!111!11

Thimas let out a….LOUD GASPY NOICSE. The tomato slowly fell from his grasp and…...fell onto…..the floor.

A VERY LOUD GIRLY SCREAM ECHOED THROUGH THE CITY…

"Whwhwat wha was THAT." said thomas the tank. His train engignesieeen reved in fear.

"It was proboabbly those kids back out it agaian with their trickery11!11!11 they killed a man last month." Said PT. He was being an ASSHO.

"No….I know that scream…" Thomase whwisiper….then he ASPEPE. "IT WAS LITITWLE EEPPTOOM TOM."

"O SHIT!" PT jUMPED ON THOMASS. "GO!" Thomas' eyes stretched out of his head and over his back to look at PT.

"Thats not the magic word." he gruntehfdnmxde. PT SIGHED REALLY LOUSLY LIKE UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVHVHVHHVHVGHVGHVHH.

"Tinkly binkly here comes the pinkly" PT wanted to die. Same. Thomas reared back like horse noise and VILENTLY ZOOMED. HE SLAMMED THROUGH BUILDINGS SUPER RAPISLY AND PEOPLE WERE SCREAMING. THE TOWN WAS ON FIRE NOW.

When they arrive dlittle tom tom was scrabbling at his splattered tomato and crying.

"Totmomt? What happenED?" PT did a double magestic flip off Thomas but it was so bad it was like a really bad SFM thing and his hair flew off his head for a moment. When he landed thomas the tank GASPSPED.

"THOMASS! ITS….THE TEENY WEENY PEENY!" HE POINTED. The teeny weeny peeny was trying to look menacing but it was kind of bent over. Then it suddenly went straight and it was REALLY SCARY.

"Did…..it…...do thia...s.?" PT glanced at tomtom. Tomtom nodded through his tears. "I-I-I-i-Ii-i-I-i_I-i dont understand! It was always such a good little peeny…."

Thoomas strethced his facve over to the teenty weeent peent. "It cant be….that bad…...right…?!/2/1?1?1!?"

"THAAOMAMSSS NO!"  
Suddenylll….the littlepenis LUNGED OUT AT THOAMASED FACE. it suddenly grew like 23647839347 teeth like in a horror movie. THOMAS SCREAMED AND INHALED REALLY BIG AND THEN EXHALED AND THE WIND BLEW THE LITTLE EPPENY INTOT HE WALL.

"HURRY1! WHILE ITS DOEN!" breatehd Thomas really heavily. THE THREEE ALL JUMPED ONTO….THE TRAIN….AND THEY BLASTED OFF LIKE JIMMY NEUTRON.  
The peeny wasn't down for long….until it let out a dealthy SCREECH AND FLEW AFTER THEMLIKE A RABID ANIMAL

Little tom tom glanced back. He saw the peeny FLYING AFTER THEM. his first thought was not 'oh hey this teeny weeny corndog peeny is flying at us at alarming speeds with a mouth full of sharp teeth i should be afraid' instead he glanced at PT and asked

"So. if a dingly donger has rabies is that white stuff rabies foam or…..not rabies foam?" tomtom asked. PT rolled his entire head back adn GALRED.

"This is not the tIMOGHHHHHG ODHDDDDFDFFDFDSDGRWSDFHUGJKO." the teeny weeny peeny burst forward and latched onto PT's eye. Pt was SCREAMING. TOMTOM GRABBED A STICK ON FIRE OUT OF NO WHERE AND BEGAN BEATING PT'S FACE WITH IT.

"GUYS STOP MAKING ALL THAT RACKET" Thomas the tank got mad. They did not stop. Thomas stopped and suddenly grew super huge and buff and grabbed hold of the teeny weeny peeny and flung it away. But he accidentally flung PT along with it. Oops.

"THOAMAS!YOU DOODY HEAD! WHWYY DID YOU DDO THAT HSES GONNA DIE3!1!11!" LITTLE TOLM TOM SCREECHED SO LOUT THAT a nearby window shattered.

"He's dead to me…...he always has been….wouldn't this group be better out without him here? Think of it….we would be a duooo agaian like the old time...s…..wouldnt you like that?" Thomas th te thank'sface was super serious and overexagerated

"NO1!111! WHEYW ODUDL YOU EVEERNEN SAY TAHT TTO ME ?!T AHST SIFIFPPO FUCCKCINGG RUDE! PT WWAS- IS SOUT R FRIEDNA DN D…...HE FCOMPLETES HIS GROUP…." TOMTOM STRETCHED HIS ARM OVER REAL FAR AND SLAPPED THOMAS IN THE FACE! "GET URSELF TOTGHETR TMOAMS!"

"You're….right…" a single tear fell down…...thaomss eye…. "We haev to go fsavae him….."11

"THATS THE FDIDDLY FDARN SPIRRIT! LETS GO PAL111!

Meanwhile, PT was discovering the truth out the Teeny Weeny Peeny that knobody ahss known b4…

But first the teeny weeny peeny was trying to maul PT's face off in a cave. PT was wresntling with it. Can you imagine that. Just. just picture that. A sad middle aged man wrestling with a tiny penis stuck to his face on the ground of a cave. And losing. Sad.

"LOOK AT THIS. LOOK AT IT. THIS IS SUPPOSED TO REPEL YOU" THomas was showing the teeny weeny peeny a picture of a virginia that he apparently had on his person. PT you fucked up piece of shit. Well then again where did "HERE TAKE THE VAGINA" come from in the first place. Yeah this makes sense. Because we are worried about why PT has a picture of a vagina on him rather than there is a tiny penis with teeth attadcking the TTT. why are we like this

There was a SNAP. the teeny weeny peeny ceased. It let go and skittered across the ground grossly. PT shuddered. Then a man walked out of the shadows…..he grinned and lauyghedh….

"henlo….PT of the TTT…." the person smirkled. PT GASPED.

"YOU….." IT WAS…..NONE OTHER tHAN….

"Yes. It's me, PT." Bob the Tomato bounced over closer to PT and got really close to his face. "Do oyu know whuu y im here?"

PT shook his headd in efear of the fsight of the man who his bduddy friend oaplal Toamtom once new before….

"Oh yes u do…" Bob the thoaao rose his eyebreow up so high that it few off of ihis head and it smacked onto the cleilgin onf the . The other yeebrow extenexed itself off and pointed to the very very evry very ligth tomato stains on his hands from comforting his friend eareleir…..

"But this…..is little tom tom's…..before he was…...attacked…."

"Oh no. You don't udnerstnad, Pt…...that was thee corpse of our child…."

"WJA THE DIDDLY DARN HECKIGNG HEFLWHAT THE MEHEL?/"

"You a d Thomas the Tank have been stealing my leetle bitch-i mean my little tom tom from me…..he has no time for me anymore….so i took this teeny weeny peeny and converted it to EVIL by brainwashing it by showing it videos of Bloody screaming into a hairbrush microphone while crazy frog played on a broken record in the background. I think at one point Bloody stopped to make out with some Countant dude but whatever. Anyway. This teeny weeny peeny is MINE NOw…." bob the tmoaso. Si.

"So you made the teeny weeny peeny kill your own fucking baby to get little tom tom to spend more time with you." PT was like bro. "What about the FUCKNIG BABY YOU MURDERED?"  
"Oh its okay we can just make a new one."  
"Oh."

"Anyways." the tomato extended his entire lips all the way over to PT's ear. His lips were saucy. "Im going to….kill you now….."

Suddenly disco lights came out of no where. Bob the tomato began to dance and sing the song Cannibal by Kesha.

Rah! _[2x]_

I-i-i have a heart I swear I do

But just not baby when it comes to you

I get so hungry when you say you love me (hush)

If you know what's good for you

I think you're hot I think you're cool

You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school

But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus

Now I'm gonna eat you fool!

 _[CHORUS]_

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am Cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (Cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Whenever you tell me I'm pretty

That's when the hunger really hits me

Your little heart goes pitter patter

I want your liver on a platter

Use your finger to stir my tea

And for dessert I'll suck your teeth

Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner

Yep, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer

 _[CHORUS]_

I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch

Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood

Carnivore animal, I am a cannibal

I eat boys up, you better run

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal, I am)

I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up)

Ohohwoahohwoah _[8x]_

I am cannibal

I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I am cannibal

I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)

I love you

(Hahaha)

I warned you

(Rah!)

Please dont sue us

"...they're here….." whisper pt…

SUDENLY THEE RAPID VIOLENTYL FOOTSTEPS OF A AMASSCICE TRAIN IKE OBJECT BURSTT TROUGH THECAVE EVETNERRANCE AND LIKE EXPLODED THE FRONT HALf snaND THE ROCSKS FLEW EVERYWEHRE.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TOMATOT LOOKIN ASS!1!" THOMAS LET OUT A MIGHTY ROAR AND SOMEHOW BLEW OUT ALL OF THE LIGHTBULBS IN THE DISCO LIGHTS.

Tpm tom put on his sunglassed…..and smiled…."cncie to see u aan…...bobert."

Bob the tomato WHPPED HIS HEAD AROUND REALLY FAST. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!1!11!"

"W e r gere to save out friedn…..Potato Tickle." Thomas LET OUT ANOTHER ROAR.

"That's not my name"

"SHIT UP PILLOW TALK."

Little tomtim slid offf of Thomasdss bacck and slowly walked over to Bobbert the Tomertr….Bobss face truned very very red in anger and HE BEGAN JUMPUNG REALLY FAST AT HIM! SUDDEN;Y….a single gunshot ran throgugut the cave….

Everyone stopped. They turned dramatically. The teeny weeny peeny was at the entrance. Not just any peeny….THE REAL TEENY WEENY PEENY!

EVERYONE GASOED.

"BUT THEN…..WHERE DID THE EVIL DANGLY DOOGLE COME FROM? ? ? ?" THOMas the TANK pointed by using smoke from his corn cob pipe to make a hand pointing thing.

"...i ripped it off some dude on the streets" bob admitted "becase i though thats where it was hiding."

Nobody really knew how to respond.

The evil peeny SCREAMED AND FLUNG ITSELF AT THE TEENY WEENY PEENY. THE TEE Y WEENY PEENY EMAINED STRONG AND GAVE IT A GOOD BLOW TO THE COCK. _**THAT SOUNDED A LOT LESS HORRIBLE IN MY MIND GHOLY SHIT.**_

REGVHDDSJUOLFDD DUIDFIDHSJ

The battle contued. Bob the tomato JUMPED ON TOM TOM. TOMTOM GASPED AND STARED. No….he could not…..kill his larva….

Bt fucking kicked bob like a fucking kick ball. Goodbye.

Thiams the tnak opened his mouth REAL WIDE and INHALED DEEPLY AND BOB THE TOMATO WAS INHALED. The sounds of his screams echoed through thoamsss tank body before he was set on fire and turned into a dreid tomtto. He is dead.

Title tom tom slowly got back up to heiss feet nad brshed some thoamato blood of off his shes/…."Than k u guys….."

Thomas let out a MIGHTY _**BLECH.**_ "No rpboel."

PT GASPED FVGFYUWQ9O0SIDHBSNJOKPLLCNBSJ ns pointed at the dueling penises. "BUYT GUYS1! WE GOTTA SAVE THE TEENY WEEN YT PEEN! TI NEEDS US!"

Suddeny the threew tohoamases looked into eachtoehrs eys and started YELLING. They fused together and becoaem one big thaossms and it was really terrifyfin g but they were one and they were big. THEY CHARGED TOWARDS THE PEEENES…..BUT….

The true peeeny stabbed the evil one through the main source of its power…...the teeth. Theeviy peeny fell tot he gorudn….lifeless…..

But….it wasnt enough…..

"PPEENYYY WATCH TOYTTU1!" YELLED THE FUSISN

The fusion UNGED FORWARD and poke the evil peeny with one finger. The evilly peenily froze. Suddenly it started vibrating with squigly lines and screaming in a gargly way then it exploded everywhere and the day was saved the end goodbye im killing myself

Bye


End file.
